Healing the Wounds
by ThisLadyWrites
Summary: House has a boo-boo and Cuddy has clinic duty. HUDDY all the way :


Hi my dear readers!

I've translated another one of my fanfics and here it is.

But before you read I wanna say thank you very much to** **Sheis1963 ****who was so kind and beta read this fic :-)

And you guys should also know that this story has nothing (absolute nothing) to do with the current storyline.

So no danger of getting frustrated while reading it ;)

I would be very happy about reviews. :)

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Healing the wounds<strong>

Cuddy was probably the only one from the entire hospital who enjoyed working in the clinic. But due to her administrative duties she hardly ever found the time to help out there.

But today she actually had no choice. She had to put away her files for a while in order to deal with the rushes, coughs and stomachaches of the clinic patients.

Dr. Peters who actually should have been in the clinic today had a family emergency and had left without caring to find a fill-in for him.

To avoid further complications Cuddy decided to go to the clinic herself.

Now – after the last patient had left the examination room - she was just about to put away all the medical instrument she'd needed, when the door opened again.

"Good that you are still here. I have a boo-boo you need to look at."

It was House.

Cuddy exhaled an annoyed sigh and turned around to look at him. She noticed that he wasn't kidding when he had mentioned a boo-boo. He indeed was hurt.

"Oh god, House! What happened?" With one step she was on his side. She put her hand on his arm and brought herself up to her tiptoes in order to look at his wound located just above his eyebrow.

"My patient's son wasn't very enthusiastic about the fact that I asked his wife for the name of the plastic surgeon who helped her get her tits to D-coup."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Does the hospital have to worry about a lawsuit?"

Her fingers touched his wound and thereby made him hiss. "I guess not. I told him I'd tell his wife about the stripper, with whom he has a secret son with, by the way, if he doesn't hold his trap shut."

"You black mailed him?" She seemed to be a little bit indignant.

"I wouldn't use this words to describe what I did."

"What words would you use?"

"I made clear that he would just lose over 40.000 dollars, probably also his wife and, in addition, another 40.000 dollars due to the divorce." House sat down on the examination couch.

"Why do you even know he has a secret son? Did you let your team play Sherlock Holmes again?" Cuddy took a pad and the disinfectant from the first drawer.

"Nope… That wasn't necessary. After two rounds of poker with his dad – whom I saved from death by the way – I knew the life story of his whole family."

Cuddy started to clean his wound with the pad and the disinfectant.

The liquor burned and House flinched.

"I think we should stitch it up", Cuddy said.

"Not necessary."

"I am your doctor. I decide what's necessary and what isn't. You're just a patient right now."

"But I am a patient who happened to be a doctor too, actually who happens to be the best doctor in this entire hospital. And unlike you I have lots of experience."

"How modest of you." Cuddy prepositioned the suturing utensils.

"When was the last time you did that?" He wasn't questioning her abilities for real; he just wanted to mess with her.

"In Med School." Her answer was just as little serious as his question.

"Great!" House said. "So, you'll probably stitch up my eye instead of my cut"

"Malpractices happen every now and then." She bended down to him and cleaned the blood off from the still-bleeding wound. "But don't worry about your eye. I won't stitch it up. However, I can't promise not to stitch up your mouth if you keep talking like that."

Before he could counter, she started to stitch up the wound. A suffering facial expression formed on his face. But soon this expression changed to a mischievous grin when he realized what great view he had.

Cuddy was lightly bended to him and so he had a great view into her décolleté. Her right hand was buried in his hair to hold his head steady.

Every now and then he hissed painfully.

"Does it hurt that bad?" Suddenly her voice was much softer and calmer which kind of surprised him.

"The fact that you are practically pressing your breasts in my face makes it hurt less."

Cuddy looked down and realized that he was indeed right. He was face to face with her breasts. She rolled her eyes once again and grinned. She didn't want to but she couldn't help it.

"Enjoy the view and shut up!" she said and concentrated again on stitching up his wound.

But again, she got distracted when she noticed House wasn't looking at her cleavage anymore. Now his eyes were on her face.

He watched her. His gaze, as well as his facial features were unusually soft.

It irritated her and it distracted her even more than him checking out at her breasts. Still, she tried to stay concentrated on his cut instead of trailing away in his sea blue eyes.

She was really glad when the wound was finally stitched. She put the instruments aside and then her fingers stroked softly over the wound. Of course just to see if it was properly stitched.

Suddenly – it almost seemed that her hands stopped listening to her brain – her fingers were on his lips and started to caress his other – much smaller – wound there. She didn't have a clue why she did it and neither did she know how she should explain her actions. But at that moment she didn't care. It was just feeling so damn good to be near him, to be able to touch him.

House was surprised about her actions but he didn't say anything. He couldn't, even if he had wanted to.

She didn't dare looking into his eyes… She was afraid he would be able to read her sole if she did. And she didn't want that. She didn't want him to know how she felt about him.

All of a sudden she felt his hand on her hip. Her heart started to beat faster as soon as his hand came in contact with her body. A nice warm feeling spread out in her chest.

She didn't know what to do now. Should she push him away or should she just let him be and continue to stroke his lips?

Slowly she looked up from his lips to his eyes. As soon as their gazes met a warm shiver ran through her body.

When he placed his left hand on her other hip she thought that her knees might give away beneath her.

"Don't I get a kiss on my wounds?" His voice was barley louder than a whisper.

"I don't kiss my patients… And I don't kiss my colleagues either. That's one of my most important rules."

"I love to break rules."

Their eyes were still fixed on each other. Her fingers now wandered to his chin.

"I know."

Slowly - and without taking his hands from Cuddy's hips – he stood up from the examination table.

"I think that my wounds can only be healed if they got kissed by the luscious lips of the great Lisa Cuddy."

They were so close to each other that she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Then I fear that your wounds won't ever heal." Cuddy whispered.

"Can you really take responsibility for that? Didn't you take the Hippocratic oath?"

Her lips were just one inch apart from each other.

"I guess then I have no choice…"

Before she even knew what was going on his lips were already on hers.

Her eyes closed immediately. She didn't even hesitated a second before she started to kiss him back.

Her left hand went around his neck, the right one was buried in his hair while House's hands were stroking her back tenderly.

The kiss was phenomenal. It was a wonderful, breathtaking, just fabulous!

Neither one of them wanted to ever miss this feeling again nor did they want the kiss to end. They didn't want to ever let the other one go.

But soon Cuddy's rational side took the upper hand.

She broke the kiss, something House clearly didn't approve of.

Cuddy took a step back. She was feeling like she was in a trance. "I… eh… we shouldn't do that…" She was still short of breath because of the mind-blowing kiss she had just shared with him.

His eyes found hers again. He didn't say anything. He didn't even have a clue on what to say. He was pretty blown away himself… The kiss was just WOW.

"I think I should go now." It wasn't easy for her to break away from his intense gaze. But it was for her own good.

Without any other word, she turned around, opened the door and left.

…

Even though she had already been gone for almost a minute House was motionless looking at the door she had exited the room through.

He dropped down again on the examination table and prepared himself for a long, sleepless night in which he would think non-stop about a certain Dean of Medicine.

* * *

><p>She wanted to forget what happened but this wasn't as easy as imagined. Her thoughts circled around him and this mind-blowing kiss.<p>

The kiss had been absolutely breathtaking but at the same time it was one of the most idiotic things she had ever done.

House was her colleague, she couldn't just make out with him! They were at the hospital, in an examination room that was unlocked! Someone could have walked in on them.

But on the other hand it had already been late. So the chances of someone seeing them were kind of small. Nonetheless, it wasn't the best idea to start making out in the hospital. The making out wasn't a good idea in the first place.

But why the hell had it felt so damn right to kiss him? Why can't she stop thinking about him? And why did she have the urge to jump in her car and drive to him in order to kiss him again?

Cuddy's gaze was glued on the coffee table that was cluttered with a vast amount of Chinese take-out. She had ordered far too much and she didn't have a clue why. She wasn't even hungry.

She sighed, took her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Ja?" House seemed to be a bit annoyed.

"House…"

"Cuddy?"

"I…" she swallowed, took a deep breath and continued. "I've ordered Chinese takeout. It is far too much for just one person to eat. So… I thought that…"

He didn't let her finish her sentence. "I am on my way."

She started smiling. "See you soon"

"Yep", he said before quickly hanging up.

Even though he stood in front of her door within 15 minutes, it felt like an eternity until his lips were finally on hers again.

Now everything was right there where it belonged to.

**-end-**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
